Battle Involving a True Hero
by Stevethebarbarian
Summary: Threats from Underground, they expected. Threats from the Surface, they expected. But threats from space? Most of the monsters didn't even know that space existed, much less that people could live in it. But the Gems knew that the Monsters existed. They needed a planet to mine. And with one hero true hero fallen, there is only one monster left who can stand up to the Gems.
1. Chapter 1: Small Shock

"d'ya see that, kid?"

Frisk told him that they did see it. High above them, a glint of light was visible in the sky. Sans, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus stood not far outside the only entrance to Mt. Ebbot, where the Barrier had once held all of monster-kind captive in Ebbot's sprawling caves.

Now, the Barrier was gone, and the monsters were free, all thanks to Frisk. Undyne and Alphys had asked Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus to come back with them and grab some things from their old homes, things they hadn't originally cared enough to bring. But Alphys' body pillows and Undyne's massive collection of cooking equipment, among dozens of other odds and ends, quickly became missed up on the Surface.

Sans and Papyrus had also agreed to come with them, since they had things to retrieve as well, and Frisk was happy to help them carry the stuff. But such items had rapidly forgotten at the appearance of this object in the air.

None of them knew what it was, but that wasn't surprising. Airplanes had confused them at first as well, and they had proved to be simply average Surface technology. Perhaps this was the same kind of thing. Frisk told them that they didn't know what it was, but they had been quite isolated when they had lived on the Surface. Besides, they'd been Underground over a year. Things could change.

Soon it became clear that the mysterious object was coming closer, quite quickly in fact. They could now make out its general shape. One relatively circular base, from which five long protrusions extended. It came a few miles closer, and Frisk shook their head, before squinting. They were about to say it looked like a hand, but stopped. That was dumb. Moments later, Undyne spoke up.

"Hey! You guys, is it just me, or does that look like a _hand?"_

"yup. i see what you're getting at."

"INDEED! IT LOOKS VERY MUCH LIKE A HAND! BUT… ISN'T IT TOO BIG TO BE A HAND?"

"P-papyrus, i'm p-pretty sure it's n-not an a-actual hand."

Frisk ignored the others, and kept watching. Suddenly, they spoke up. They noted that it had picked up speed, and was now obviously heading directly for them. Sans closed his eyes a bit, grimly. He wasn't sure what this was, but he had a very bad feeling about it. Papyrus, on the other hand, was in a wonderful mood.

"WOWIE! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US! I BET IT WANTS TO BE FRIENDS! HELLO, GIANT HAND! WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

"hey, pap, don't get your hopes up. not everything is friendly up here."

"Yeah, Papyrus! But don't worry! If anybody tries to hurt us, I'll take 'em down! Nobody messes with my family!"

"R-right! B-but… i suppose U-undyne is better suited to the… h-hero thing than me."

Frisk reminded them the term was heroine. They'd been going to school with Toriel for too long to ignore grammatical errors.

No one noticed. The massive hand, made of metal, was touching down on the ground. It curled into a fist, before opening up and revealing a small blue bubble in it's palm. The bubble emerged, rolling down the hand's fingers, until it was right in front of the quartet of monsters and their human companion. Frisk moved their fingers a bit, a nervous habit, as if to get their blood flowing, so as to better FIGHT.

Sans put his hands in his pockets and his smile went down just a tiny bit, as his brother Papyrus took a step forward. Sans made a tiny motion with his head to request that Papyrus stay back, and the taller skeleton complied.

Undyne smiled and clenched her fists, as Alphys took a step back, almost hiding behind the warrior.

The bubble opened, before disappearing suddenly. Then again, the bubble itself wasn't what interested those gathered at all. It's contents were what made it interesting. And 8-foot-tall woman, boasting orange skin and massive, billowing pinkish white hair. Her nose seemed to be a yellow crystal, glowing a bit. Her body was ringed a bit with stripes of a darker orange.

These were the interesting attributes that Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys paid attention to.

Sans and Frisk were focused on two other questions. First off, Frisk was trying to figure out _what_ this mysterious being was. That she was female was obvious, and she was of a humanoid shape. But she _couldn't_ be a human. She was the wrong color altogether, and, besides that, was much too large to be a human.

On the other hand, she couldn't be a _monster_ either. She had come from the _sky,_ not from Ebbot, and there was no way she could have lived down there with no one knowing anyway. She was also more human-looking than any monster Frisk had ever seen.

Sans had his mind on a very different question. Where the _hell_ did she get all that EXP?! Literally, she was _dripping_ with it. She'd evidently killed more people than anyone Sans had ever seen in his life. Not even Everlanst or Sans' father had this high a body-count, and they had been in the front-lines of the Human-Monster War.

Sans fists clenched inside his jacket pockets. He stepped in front of Papyrus, but did it in such a way that it seemed a casual motion rather than a hostile one. He waved to the newcomer.

"hey, buddy. howzit goin?"

The mysterious woman turned too look at Sans and smiled.

"Just fine, _buddy._ I expected to see some pathetic creatures here, but you guys surely know how to impress. What've we got here? Two skeletons, one short and fat, and the other looking like a broomstick on legs. A little kid that makes Rose's new form look like a titan. Some kind of fish out of water that I could smell from _space._ And what's this? A little cowardly lizard, hiding behind her fishy buddy."

"Hey, listen up, punk! Nobody talks about Alphys like that!"

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared! What are you gonna DO about it, fishsticks?"

"I'll TELL you what I'm gonna DO, Bride of Frankenstein! I'm gonna suplex you into a rock, beat you till you're a 70s-colored pulp, and then shove this SPEAR right up your-"

"WAIT! NOBODY FIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FIND A NONVIOLENT SOLUTION! HELLO, STRANGE TALL PERSON! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"I'm Jasper, and I'm a Homeworld Gem. I'm here under orders from Yellow Diamond to take this mountain as our base for the conquest of Earth. So how about you get out of my way and make this easier on all of us?"

"I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT, JASPER. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO INSIST THAT YOU DON'T TAKE OVER EARTH. WE JUST GOT THIS PLACE BACK!"

Jasper took a step closer to Papyrus, a gesture he took as a motion of friendship. He put out his arms for a hug and stepped forward himself. Frisk was getting an ominous feeling. No one, _no one,_ was this easy to SPARE. Certainly not some mysterious, crystalline, space-conqueror.

"Hey, chump! What are you doin' getting closer?"

"ACCEPTING YOUR GESTURE OF PEACE, OF COURSE!"

"I never said I'd make peace!"

Papyrus still walked forward.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEEEEEEEEAR YOU! I SUPPOSE I'LL JUST HAVE TO COME WITHIN HUGGING DISTANCE BEFORE I CAN MAKE OUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

Jasper facepalmed and remembered that she'd been told monsters were stubborn. They had quite a bit of sheer force of will. What had they called it? Perseverance? Willpower? Stubbornness? No, none of those were right… whatever. Well, she supposed she'd have to make her point a bit more forcefully.

Papyrus finally got within an arms-length of the towering Gem.

"I told you! I do NOT come in PEACE!"

Swinging a massive backhanded strike, Jasper caught Papyrus brutally on the side of his head, sending him flying with barely a slap.

Frisk gasped.

Alphys squealed in surprise and fear.

Undyne took a step back, before bracing herself.

Sans, meanwhile, just looked on and kept smiling. The only difference, of course, was that his eyes had gone completely black.

"hey, lady."

"Yeah, spooky scary?"

"did you just do what i think you did?"

"You mean punt that little twerp twenty feet through the air? Yeah, I did."

"i mean did you just hurt my brother?"

"… If he was your brother, yeah, I guess? Don't worry, he'll wake up in a couple of hours. Assuming you get out of here _right now."_

" **that was a big mistake."**

"Oooh, I'm sooooo scaaaar-"

Jasper was cut off in mid-sentence as she was suddenly hurled backwards at huge speeds by some mysterious force, slamming her into a boulder. As she got to her feet, disoriented, she saw a floating, monstrous skull, blue flame billowing out of it's eye. She only had an instant to contemplate this before the gasterblaster fired off a tremendous beam of energy, knocking her to the ground. When she got to her feet, there were scratches down her body, a pain in her soul, and rage in her eyes.

"LAPIS! FIRE THE CANNON AND BLOW THESE IMBECILES TO KINGDOM COME!"

Sans had rushed over to Papyrus along with the rest of the monsters and Frisk, and knelt at his side, ignoring the injured Gem. The massive hand that had landed earlier began to float in the air, almost reluctantly, before pointing it's index finger at Papyrus' prone body, surrounded by his friends and family. A beam began to form from it. Frisk, very experienced with dodging beams, noticed it first. They screamed a warning and dodged the attack so fast that they might as well have teleported out of the way. Alphys ran for her life, but tripped, hitting the ground hard. The ship fired as she tried to get to her feet. Undyne realized she wasn't going to get out of the way, and dived in the beam's path to protect Alphys.

Sans, meanwhile, had a serious dilemma. He could easily dodge the attack under normal circumstances, but that would doom Papyrus. His only way to save his brother was to telekinetically hurl him out of the way, but he had to concentrate to do that; exposing himself.

Never mind. That wasn't a dilemma. Sans tossed Papyrus out of the way. An instant after Sans took this action, the beam hit, throwing him, Alphys, and Undyne backwards in a blast of explosive energy.

Frisk rushed to the wounded Sans' side, as Undyne knelt over a concussed Alphys.

Frisk called Sans' name, and he smiled sadly up at them, his lower body blasted to pieces.

"h-hey, k-kid. don't… w-worry about me… heh. i've been through… much worse. t-take care of papyrus for m-me… ok?"

Sans laughed painfully.

"one more thing. u-undyne?"

The warrior turned from Alphys to the obviously much more seriously wounded Sans.

"Yes? Sans!"

"heh… do me a f-favor, kay?"

"Anything, Sans! What do you want?"

"just… one thing… k-kick her ass."

Sans winked then, closing his left eye. Undyne clenched her fists.

"I will, Sans. _I swear."_

"heh. that's for sure. i'm rootin' for you too. g-g… give… g-give alphys a g-g-get well c-card and some nice f-food for me… you… can just p-put it on my tab. hey. don't w-worry. i h-had a good life. to tell the truth… it was… it was…"

Frisk cried out for Sans.

"W-what is it, Sans? C'mon, speak to me!"

"it w-was… a **blast."**

The instant Sans let out his final pun, his magically-connected molecules gave way, and he scattered into a billion pieces of dust.

Frisk, for the first time in their entire life, burst into tears, sobbing over Sans' dust. Undyne's eyes, too, were watering as she looked at Papyrus' unconscious body with despair.

She had no idea how they were going to tell him. In an instant, his brother, and one of her best friends, snatched away, forever.

She turned to Alphys, unconscious and badly injured. With 3 AK and 3 DF, the beam had almost carved through her 420 HP. Having thought about it, Undyne realized that this particular number had likely been chosen by Alphys, given that a monster could change their own HP, within limits.

She shook her head and it suddenly hit her.

Sans was _dead._

Alphys was _almost dead._

Papyrus was _almost dead._

Frisk was _devastated._

And she?

Undyne?

She was _furious._


	2. Chapter 2: Undyne

Undyne got to her feet and turned to Jasper, who had gotten up herself, and was dusting herself off.

"JASPER!"

"Yeah, fishsticks?"

Undyne was trembling, her fists clenched so tightly that had she had blood, she would have been beginning to cut off bloodflow to her fingers.

"I am Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. My responsibility is to protect this world! Humans, Monsters, _everyone._ If they are threatened, I am the one who will protect them. You killed Sans. You tried to kill me, Alphys, Frisk, and Papyrus! You said you want to mine this planet for resources? Let me tell you something, _Homeworld Gem._ In 100 years, when people start mining Ebbot for resources; all that iron ore is gonna be MIXED IN WITH YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS!"

Undyne opened her hand, suddenly summoning a spear made of concentrated blue energy. She hurled it at the flying, hand-shaped ship, summoned another spear, and charged Jasper, screaming in rage all the way. Her face was contorted with convulsions of rage as she finally let it all out in one attack.

Jasper smiled and clenched her fists. She stopped Undyne's charge by gripping her spear in her own hands. The two struggled against each other's strength for a few moments, neither gaining any headway, before Jasper spoke up.

"Hah! It's nice to see there's at least _one_ real fighter on this garbage planet!"

"There _were_ two, you murderous freak!"

"The weakling died in one shot! You call _that_ a real warrior?"

"He died to SAVE HIS BROTHER'S LIFE! Papyrus was just trying to be nice to you!"

"I _warned_ him! I told him I wasn't about to make friends!"

"Sans should have _killed_ you!"

"Hmph. I'm looking forward to beating the rest of you weaklings to dust."

Undyne suddenly fell to the ground and swept with her leg, dropping Jasper to the rocky ground. She rolled forward, grabbed the Gem, and suplexed her into the dirt, hard.

Before anyone had a chance to move, they were interrupted by a massive explosion. Jasper cringed. Undyne had destroyed the ship. In _one shot._

Leaping to her feet, Undyne stomped on Jasper's head and summoned another spear, putting it to her throat.

"Ha! You think you can beat us down? I think you'll find that Monsters don't break so easily! Besides, I'm obviously better than you, and you haven't even met ASGORE yet! He's _five times_ as strong as I am!"

"Really"

"Oh yeah. You'd better make peace with what ever disgusting god you pray to, murderer."

"Well, I know at least one person five times stronger than you."

Undyne raised her spear, preparing to bring it down on Jasper's head.

"Yeah? And who's that, punk?"

"Oh, just me."

Undyne brought the spear down with full force. An instant before it impacted, a light suddenly flashed from Jasper's forehead, before solidifying into a yellow, crystal-shaped helmet, blocking the spear.

Jasper jumped to her feet, now equipped with her Crash Helmet.

"You're gonna have to try a litte-"

Undyne interrupted her sentence by punching Jasper in the chest. She successfully knocked the Gem's wind out of her, but this also caused Jasper to lean forward quickly. The Gem, experienced in combat, took the opportunity to land a headbutt, dropping Undyne like a rock. The Homeworld Gem followed up her attack by punting Undyne through the air, where she eventually landed a few dozen feet away.

Undyne leapt to her feet and hurled several spears at Jasper, who swung her head around, blocking them all with her Crash Helmet before charging Undyne, head-first. The fishy warrior attempted to throw more spears, but Jasper blocked these as easily as those that came before and hit Undyne with a titanic impact. The warrior rolled backwards, gripping her gut, before summoning another spear, smacking Jasper in her side.

The Gem fell to one knee, but not before she grabbed the spear and pulled it closer to her, bringing Undyne within helmet range. She slammed downward one more time with the helmet, and Undyne fell to her knees, seeing stars.

Jasper stood at her full height and kicked Undyne in the face, dropping her to the ground.

Picking her up, Jasper walked over to a large boulder and slammed Undyne's head into it repeatedly, before suddenly recoiling in pain, a spear stabbed into her wrist.

"DAMN IT! I'll make you _pay_ for that!"

"Not if I make you pay for that first!"

Undyne grabbed the boulder and suplexed it just because she could, before slamming it on top of Jasper. The Gem burst out of the boulder moments later, but not without taking a spear to the torso first. She tore it out, a small wound on her chest, and kicked Undyne backwards before leaping into the air. Crouching midair as if she was trying to curl into a ball, Jasper suddenly dove downward, head-first. Her Comet Dive was too fast for Undyne to avoid, and she slammed the heroine into the ground with staggering force. Undyne tried to get to her feet after the impact, but Jasper stomped her back and forced her down.

"So, fishsticks. What were you saying about being the planet's greatest warrior? Ha! Piece of trash!"

Alphys watched this sudden turn of events with horror.

"N-NOOOOO! UNDYNE!"

"Aha! If it isn't your lizardy waifu. What a coincidence. I was about to go looking for her."

Jasper stomped Undyne several more times, until the warrior's health was critical. Finally, summoning her Crash Helmet once more, Jasper slammed downward on Undyne's skull. She began walking toward Alphys as Undyne's body slowly lost consistency.

"A-… Alphys… I…"

" _UNDYNE!"_

"She's _done,_ sweetheart!"

"N-no! She c-couldn't be! She's too d-determined to die to a p-punk like you!"

"DETERMINATION is just a cheap tactic to make weak monsters stronger! It won't help against _me!"_

Jasper caught up to Alphys, who was stumbling backward in fear, and grabbed her by the throat, holding her in the air.

"Y'know, I'm trying to decide weather to kill you. I mean, to tell the truth, I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm just here to take this mountain as a base to mine this planet for resources. It's possible some people, as in everybody on the planet, might die in the process, but we usually give 'em some time to evacuate. But it doesn't really matter, you're useless as a slave, you look pretty useless as _anything._ So, I say, why not?"

Jasper began tightening her grip on Alphys' throat, slowly crushing her windpipe.

"U-undyne… h-help…"

"She's not helpin' you now, gecko. She's dead by now. Nobody's gonna come and sa- OWCH!"

Jasper dropped Alphys and reached to her back, trying to find the object that had stabbed her. When she did find it, she was actually surprised. It was a spear.

She turned around, pulled it out, and faced Undyne, who was practically half dust, barely standing on her feet.

She was smiling, her lips curling nearly to the base of her fins. Her right eye was shining with a bright white light. Reaching deliberately up to her eyepatch, she gripped it and clenched it in her fists, the motion snapping the strings that held it to her head.

She opened her hand, letting the eyepatch fall to the ground.

"DETERMINATION is a tactic, Jasper. But it's not a cheap one."


	3. Chapter 3: But the Earth Refused to Die

"Oh. You're still alive. To tell the truth, I'm surprised. I didn't think that anyone could take that kind of a pounding and live."

"…"

"What? Tongue-tied? Or has it just turned to dust already?"

"Sans is dead."

"Yeah, I noticed. Have you got anything _substantial_ to say? Because I'm on a pretty tough time constraint."

"You're about to kill Alphys."

"Oh, yeah, that too. Seriously, though, do you have _anything_ notable?"

"And after that, the whole WORLD. This place is gonna be nothing but space dust."

"Mixed up with monster dust, but yeah, that's right. Seriously, are you gonna say something I don't already know, or would you rather just get on with it and die?"

"Monsters, humans… EVERYONE."

"M'hm?"

"I can feel their hearts- BEATING AS ONE!"

"Huh. I'd better fix that, eh? I'll start with this one."

Jasper lifted Alphys in the air and slammed her into the ground, wounding her severely. She moved to stomp the lizard scientist, before Undyne lifted her last two solid fingers and snapped them. A blue ring appeared around Jasper's feet, before a spear suddenly extended from it, stabbing her in the thigh.

"Hey! How'd you do that?"

"You're gonna kill them all, won't you?"

"That didn't ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Everyone's hopes… everyone's dreams… shattered in an instant!"

"I mean, not mine. I'm gonna get a _raise_ for conquering this dump."

"But I WON'T let you do that!"

"Really? You don't seem to be in a position to argue."

"Gem! No. _Whatever_ you are. For the sake of the WHOLE WORLD… I, Undyne…"

Jasper raised an eyebrow and subconsciously took a step back. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't like where this was going.

"WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

The dust surrounding Undyne began to shift, shake, and float upward. A bright light shone from her half-dissipated chest as all the dust was sucked into the center, all of it forming one massive vortex of energy. The light continued to grow in intensity until it became nearly impossible to make out so much as Undyne's sillhoette, which seemed to be turning to dust itself. Suddenly, though, all that dust instantly compressed into one point, before blasting outward in tandem with another flash of light, this one so bright that everyone on site was temporarily blinded.

The cloud of dust permeated everything. No one could see. It stung the eye, burnt the tongue, and clogged the nose. But, if there was one thing everyone could notice about the blast of dust, it was it's colour. The dust wasn't grey.

It was brown.

As it began to clear, and visibility slowly returned, the presence of one specific person became obvious. Stepping slowly, calmly, and intensely out of the cloud of dust was a clear silhouette.

Long, spiky, flowing hair.

Two small, sharp-looking fins.

A tall, ovular, symmetrical head.

One beam of light exploding periodically from a long-dead eyesocket.

One blinding white pupil, shining in the darkness.

Six spikes jutting cleanly from two shoulders.

One bright red heart, glowing with warmth and power.

Two milk-white gloves, each one highlited by another, smaller glowing heart. One blue spear, shining in the darkness.

A chainmail skirt, providing more of an imposing aura than protection.

And two boots, curling obscenely upward in spikes, making for a nasty kick.

Undyne might have _gone_ for a move like that.

But she wouldn't now.

Now, she was different.

Undyne the Undying didn't play dirty.

Undyne the Undying didn't _need_ to.

Undyne the Undying didn't fight people.

Undyne the Undying didn't hurt people.

Undyne the Undying didn't kill people.

Undyne the Undying _broke_ people.

"Ha! You think I'm gonna get run off by a regeneration and a _fashion change!_ You've got another thing coming, sister! I'm gonna beat you-"

Jasper never finished her sentence. A fist flew at her so fast that she couldn't even track it, nailing her in the side of her face and sending her flying at supersonic speeds into Ebbot's stone, where she was lodged.

"Whoah."

Before she had a chance to move, act, or even _think,_ Undyne was on her again, throwing her into the air, before leaping up to meet her and slamming both of her feet down on Jasper's back, sending her hurtling to the ground, where she lodged with such a massive impact that she left a crater.

Undyne fell and landed next to her, picking her up and throwing her again into the cliff face, before hurling a spear in her direction, impaling her through the shoulder and nailing her to the cliffside.

The warrior followed up this attack by snapping her fingers, causing two more spears to burst from the cliff into Jasper's back, impaling her twice more.

"D-damn it! _How_ did you get so strong?"

Undyne calmly walked toward her, stopping at Alphys' prone body and kneeling over her, feeling her pulse to insure she wasn't fallen down.

She was.

Undyne the Undyne got to her feet and looked at Jasper.

 **(Author note! I strongly recommend you read this while listening to Saitama's main theme. Like, seriously, I wrote it listening to that shit, and the whole speech coming up really syncs with the song. But if you don't want to, whatever. But you're missing out, m8)**

"You killed her, you know."

Jasper just cringed.

"She's going to turn to dust before long. Someone with healing magic could help her, but Papyrus is comatose too. Thanks to _you._ Huh. I'm gonna melt after this. So that's one. You killed Sans. That's two. Papyrus probably won't make it. That's three. Alphys is doomed too. That's… _too many._ I'm going to _die_ , Jasper. But I'm going to make sure that you get your proper punishment before I do. Sans was always the one who judged people, after the fact. I always thought that, maybe, that wasn't for me. That I was the kind of person who _stopped_ people. Sans hurt one more after it was over, and I thought that I could SAVE a THOUSAND others _before_ it was over! That I could, maybe, make a REAL difference! I swore to protect the Underground, and now I've sworn to protect the Surface too! But now, I've realized… there was never a difference! There is no Underground, and there is no Surface! There are no HUMANS and MONSTERS! There's no us and them, NONE OF THAT SHIT EXISTS! There is only one thing that matters, Jasper! Only one! The WHOLE WORLD! So this isn't for Sans! It isn't for Papyrus! It isn't for me! It isn't even for Alphys! This is for EVERYONE! I'm going to make sure that you NEVER. HURT ANYONE. _**EVER AGAIN!"**_

Undyne lifted her arm, summoning up one final spear, before dozens, hundreds, _thousands_ of others followed it, filling the very air with their presence, multiplying to absurd proportions, surrounding her on all sides.

"I! UNDYNE! WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

She lowered her arm, firing a sea of spears at Jasper, who opened her eyes wide and let out one final whimper before they impacted.

"Oh."

They hit, one after another, again and again. One thrust through her throat, another followed through her arm, and her thigh, and her torso, and her gut, and her shoulder, and her face, and her skull, and her legs, and her feet, and her waist, and her knee, over and over and over.

Jasper staggered off of the wall, a veritable pincushion. It was hard to see her body, with all the spears poking from every possible part of her. She took one step before falling to her knees and closing her eyes.

"Wow. I guess I… really screwed up, huh Lapis?"

The Gem glowed, flashed, and disappeared, leaving nothing but a number of slowly dissipating blue spears, and a single gem. A piece of jasper, laying on the ground. Undyne, pieces of her very flesh dripping off, her body slowly melting, walked over to the gem and smiled.

"See? I told you."

She placed her foot on the gem and began to press down.

"I told you I'd make sure. I'd make sure that you n-n-neeev… neverrr…"

Undyne fell to her knees and pushed downward with more force and urgency than before.

"Hurt… aaaaann…"

A crack sounded from the crystal beneath her.

"Any… one…"

Undyne smiled a bit wider, and tears mingled with melting flesh dripped down her cheeks.

"Everrr…"

She fell to her hands and knees and made one final push, shattering the gem, and the killer inside it, forever.

"Again."

Undyne fell to the ground with a splat, and her back was the first part of her to turn to dust, slowly blowing off her body.

Alphys, slowly dying herself, awoke. The last thing she ever saw was Undyne's body. She struggled with every tiny ounce of force she could muster to drag herself to her hero's side, even as she blew into the sunset herself. She clawed the ground, moving toward Undyne's prone body, crying all the way.

"U-undyne… I… I never got a chance to say…"

Alphys reached Undyne's body, trying to hold herself together, literally and metaphorically.

"I… I…"

She never finished her sentence. Her arms, turning to dust themselves, failed underneath her and she fell into Undyne's melting and dissipating body.

Papyrus, awakening at last, looked around. Somehow, by some miracle, he understood. He didn't make a sound. He looked at his hands, and the dust that covered them. He just sat there, the tears in his eyes the only sign of his absolutely inconceivable greif. He held Sans in his hands then. Nothing but little particles.

Frisk looked up and around. Sans was dead. Undyne was dead. Alphys was dead. Papyrus was still alive, but he was gone. There was nothing left in those eyes. No love, no emotion.

She had broken him.

Frisk closed their eyes and clenched their fists.

They spoke aloud then.

They called for help. They said they couldn't do it alone. They said that they had been wrong. That they really didn't have the strength to do what needed to be done.

They said that there was one problem left that they couldn't solve on their own.

The bubble opened, before disappearing suddenly. Then again, the bubble itself wasn't what interested those gathered at all. It's contents were what made it interesting. And 8-foot-tall woman, boasting orange skin and massive, billowing pinkish white hair. Her nose seemed to be a yellow crystal, glowing a bit. Her body was ringed a bit with stripes of a darker orange.

Suddenly, though, she opened her eyes in shock and fell to her knees, a slash down her face, piercing the yellow gem that made up her nose, shattering it entirely. She let out one tiny whimper before her body fell to the ground and disappeared, the pieces of the gem shattered completely, beyond repair.

Frisk smiled.

Wait.

That wasn't Frisk.


End file.
